


Commander of Life

by MiLaPiLaLi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The 100 (TV)
Genre: 100/harry potter, Bellarke, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes are Best Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hogwarts AU, Lexa's alive, Multi, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, Raven Reyes & Octavia Blake are best friends, but - Freeform, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiLaPiLaLi/pseuds/MiLaPiLaLi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 97 years since Harry Potter defeated the dark Lord. But what if long since forgotten dangers suddenly seem to threaten the pleasant life which wizards and witches lived in since the death of Lord Voldemort.</p>
<p>||Or the fic where all the the100 characters are students (or teachers or smth) at Hogwarts and a lot of stuff happens||</p>
<p>PS: this is a Bellarke fic, but we love Lexa and she is alive and as badass as ever (We will at least try, because be realistic, it's hard to write someone as badass as her;))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So this is our first fanfiction ever and I don't really know what to write in this Notes. Also English isn't our native language so I apologize for all mistakes in advance. We will try to upload regularly, but we can't promise, because School and stuff. But anyway, here we go  
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> We own nothing but the plot

“I'm just gonna get us some food. Wait here, I'll be right back.” With that Abby stormed off to the bakery. Clarke took a deep breath and put the bags, she had been carrying all the way, on the ground. Her back was aching because of their weight and she was tired.

It was way too early for a sprint to the train station, but her mother had panicked that they wouldn't get anything to eat before the Hogwartsexpress took off. Their fridge had been empty for the whole last week, because her mother thought it was a waste of time and money to buy something for just one week.

So the last week had been full of restaurant visits and fast food delivery. It was weird for Clarke to be with her mother all the time and not having her dad around her at all. But things went like they went. She couldn't change it, not anymore.

Clarke looked around, there were so many people, every one of them heading to their train just thinking about not to be late. To her right she saw a bakery, her mother was standing in the row and was looking nervously at her watch. Clarke snorted amused and shook her head. They still had half an hour left. Then she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and pulled it out.

R:Hey Griffin, I'm  
sure you're at the  
trainstation aren't ya?  


C:You just know me too well;)But  
why do you want to know anyway??  


R:idk. Woke up early  
this morning and thought i  
could Keep my friend some  
company. I'm on may way  
to the trainstation right  
now. just thought you  
might wanted to know  


C:Ohh that's cute Reyes  
you missed me 

R:Shut up! I did not  
see ya<3

 

Clarke couldn't hide a smile. That was what she was looking forward most. Seeing her friends again.

 

She put her phone back, a smile still plastered on her face. When she looked up, her eyes met the eyes of a stranger. His stare was cold and somehow angry. The color of his eyes was an intense black. It sent a shiver down her spine. The memories of the day her father died, drifted past her mind's eye...

||~*~*~||  
*flashback*

Clarke was standing in the doorway, a big bowl of popcorn in her arms. Her father came from behind, stole the bowl out of her hands and grinned. “Thanks for the popcorn, I hope you’ve remembered my favorite flavor”. “How could I forget?” Jake grinned even more and sat down on the couch. “But..”, Clarke couldn't hide her smile now: “I didn't buy it anyway.” “Why?” Jake whined and took a hand on his heart sarcastically. “Because it's the worst flavor and I can't stand it. I bought the normal sweet popcorn, so you should be proud of me, in fact I didn't buy my own favorite, too.”

“Okay, I'll forgive you for one last time”, his voice was serious, but he winked and Clarke could tell by his look that he was really happy, it was a long time ago that they had have one of these afternoons.

She pushed herself away from the doorway she was leaning against, stumbled over to the couch and let herself drop on it. Her dad swung an arm around her and pulled her into a hug. “I'm always proud of you Clarke.” The girl nuzzled herself deeper into her father's chest. It was good having him around at least twice a year.

These kind of Sundays were the ones she liked most. “So, let’s start the game and hope for a win this time.” Jake grabbed the remote and switched on the TV.

One of his favorite soccer teams played today, and he loved to watch these games with his daughter. He always had. Jake was born a muggle and besides his wife and daughter being witches, he lived a pretty normal life. He loved Abby and Clarke and he was always very glad when they came back from Hogwarts for the holidays. His life has not really been lonely since Clarke went to Hogwarts. He has friends to spend time with, but it was his favorite time of the year when his two women were home again.

He had always wanted to show his daughter something from his world, a world without magic, so the soccer games had become their ordinary life routine. Clarke had grown up with this sport as well, even if she couldn't get the point of the rules in this game and found Quidditch a lot more interesting.

After 45 minutes of cheering and shouting at the screen the heat in the room became even more unbearable as it had been before. This had been the hottest summer since 26 years and the temperature reached nearly 40 degrees.

 

“It's already a great game, isn't it?” Clarke inquired.

“If they play like this all the time, they could win”, her father answered with a big grin on his face. “But I need a pee brake first. You could open the window for some fresh air to cool the place a bit. It should have cooled down outside by now.”

Jake stood up and went straight to the bathroom. The girl moaned and carried herself to the window. She opened it and looked down to the beach, where the sun was disappearing behind the ocean. Clarke really appreciated the advantages of their cottage.

The seagulls screeched above her. She heard her father coming back and moved around to close the window.

“Leave it open for just a few more minutes” Jake requested his daughter. “It's pleasant like this.” She obeyed and looked out again, realizing that something has changed. The seagulls were gone, it seemed as if it has become darker and it was completely quiet. The only sound outside was the murmur of the waves. “Hey, what's so exciting out there honey? Come here, the game continues.”

Clarke shook her head getting rid of the bad thoughts that crossed her mind. While she was turning around, she felt an unnatural cold blast, causing goose bumps on her skin and making her shiver. The next second a creature looking like a black shadow flew past her into her father’s direction.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first second she was just confused, then she realised that something bad was happening. Recognizing the thing as a critter she once read about: a Dementor.

In the moment of panic it was impossible for her to recall everything she had learned – she just panicked: “Dad! Run!” Her father turned his attention away from the TV and to his daughter. Clarke imagined seeing his eyes wide in shock, but there was no possibility he could have seen the creatures. More and more of them were coming in. “Don't ask, just...just barricade yourself in your room!” Jake hesitated. Clarke didn't know what to do, there were at least five Dementors now, circling in the middle of the room, but she was sure that would change any moment.

“Dad, please. I... I will do the same, I promise, just safe yourself first.” She needed her father to be saved, before she would take care of herself. You could see exactly that knowledge in Jake's eyes, when he finally took off to his room.

Now all Clarke had to do was getting to her wand.

She was trying to get to the stairs, when fear, sadness and weakness suddenly overcame her all at once. She felt like she would never be happy again and the cold floor she was now lying on felt like a desert as opposed to the cold that was surrounding her.  
Her mind was filled with bad memories and thoughts; she looked above her, right into the dark hole of the Dementor's face.  
The last thing she heard was an opening door, the last thing she saw was a white shimmering lion.

Then everything went black. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Clarke? Clarke, can you hear me?” the words sounded unreal and far away. Clarke wanted to open her eyes, wanted to know who was speaking to her, but it was difficult to do so. At least, she got her eyelids to flicker. “Oh thank God,” the voice was clearer now and sounded much more familiar.

''Mom?“the girl croaked out. ''Yeah, it's me, it's okay now“, Abby said, visibly relieved. But her daughter could sense something else in her tone, something besides relief.

''What has happened here Clarke?“

''I... I don't know. We were... we were watching TV...then...then there were dementors. Many of them and I told dad to...“ Clarke looked around, pointing to the living room. The little table in front of the couch was turned over, one of the bookshelves lay flat on the ground, books spread everywhere.

It was a real mess, but she couldn't care less about that. What was worrying her, was the absence in the room of a certain person.

''Where is dad?“ Clarke asked, locking eyes with her mother. Somehow she was afraid of the answer. The look Abby gave her, didn't help either. Concern, mourning and pity showed in it.

“I'm so sorry Clarke.“

NO. No that wasn't the answer she wanted to hear. Clarke felt her heart sinking at the words and found it hard to breathe. Her father couldn't be dead, she sent him to safety. He should have been safe in his room. She didn't know though, if a dementor had followed him, she was, after all, vey distracted by the one attacking her.

“I should have come back earlier. I shouldn't have left at all. You could have been dead too...“ Abby was crying by now.

Clarke felt the grip of her mother tighten around her.

Her father was dead. Dead because of her not being able to think straight in that moment. She SHOULD have saved him.

Clarke felt tears streaming down her own cheeks. She freed herself from her mother’s arms, stood up and went to the hallway, straight to the door of her parent’s bedroom. Abby needed a few moments to recognize what her daughter was doing. “Clarke, honey, you don't want to go in there.“ Clarke stopped in her tracks.

“Maybe. But I need to.“

With that, she opened the door and stepped in. This room looked even worse than the other. The girls gaze wandered around and stopped at the still form of her father. His limbs were in a strange ancle, His skin pale, his blue eyes wide open.

Clarke exhaled sharply, when the reality took her. Then she finally collapsed. The tears wouldn't stop anymore and she sobbed heavily. Sometime in between she felt her mother take her in an embrace once again. They cried together, till Clarke fell asleep in Abby's arms.

 

 

*flashback end*

 

||~*~*~||


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...  
> I didn't forget (I almost did though), so here comes the second chapter

The bus door closed, leaving Raven alone with her suitcases in front of the train station. She took a look around. Nothing had changed since she has last been here. “Here we go again“ she said to herself. 

 

“Finally!“

 

Raven was always happy to return to Hogwarts. She wasn't really on good terms with her mother, considering the fact that she was drunk most of the time. And her father abandoned them when she was just a toddler.

 

The girl grabbed her bags and her broom and made her way to the entrance, ignoring the stares of the other travelers. Usually she would be here just five minutes before the departure, running through the crowd and get to gate 9 3/4 as quickly as possible. But today she had woken up at like 6am and decided to meet up with one of her friends.

For that reason alone, she was now standing in the concourse (at least 20 minutes earlier than every other year) keeping an eye out for a certain blonde.

 

She soon caught sight of Clarke and quickly rushed over to her.

“Hey Griffin! Here I am. Happy to see me?“ Raven made a gesture (to show she is here) of presenting herself, spinning around until she faced Clarke again.

 

She was expecting a big hug or at least a simple hi, but the reaction she got was... Well, there was none. Clarke was gazing in abstraction at something in front of her, right through Raven.

A bit confused Raven took a look over her shoulder, searching for something her friend could be staring at, but was met with nothing spectacular.

''Hey! Whatever you're looking at over there, it can't be more interesting than me!?''

No reaction. Again.

Normally Clarke would have responded with some sassy comment, but now there was just nothing.

Something was really odd about this situation and it scared Raven. ''Hey! Griffin!''she wove her hands in front of the blond girl's eyes. ''Come on Clarke. If it's a joke, it's not funny!''. Still nothing. Raven didn't know what to do, so she looked into her friend's eyes, searching for any emotion in it. Her whole face was blank with emotions, but Raven knew that you could fake that, actors did it every day. But eyes didn't lie. So if Clarke should be feeling anything it should be visible in them.

Suddenly water began to bild in the blue eyes and then a tear ran down her friend's face.

So Clarke was feeling something. And to Raven it seemed like sadness.  
But the whole staring at nothing thing was still creepy as fuck and maybe the tear wasn't calming her at all, but made her panic even more.

Raven grabbed Clarke's shoulders and began to shake her, another try to finally get her out of this hypnotized state.

''CLARKE!!!''

Then finally there was a change in Clarke's appearance. Raven didn't exactly know what had changed, but her friend just seemed less off than just 5 seconds ago. She couldn't help but felt really relieved when Clarke blinked.

Not realizing what she was doing, she flung her arms around the blonde's neck and hold her as close as possible.

Then Raven finally remembered the phone call with Clarke's mom Abby. She wanted to call Clarke during the summer break, because she hadn't heard anything of her the whole time, when Abby took the phone and told her that Clarke wasn't able to talk to anybody

Even Abby sounded very sad and disappointed that day and normally nothing could throw her from the web. She told Raven about Jake's death and that she doesn't know how long it will take for Clarke to come out of her trance, but her daughter wanted to go to school anyway because her father wouldn't have wanted her to stop her life because his was over.

Maybe Clarke's mental absence was a consequence of this occurrence.

Raven totally knew that people needed time to grieve. “Hey, you're OK?“ her friend's voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

“Me? Yeah I'm great. Why do you even ask?“

“You just crushed me with a hug and you're still holding on to me as if I was some kind of lifeline or anything.“ Blushing Raven released her friend out of the embrace.

Okay, for Clarke the whole ordeal probably must have been really weird.

“Thank you, breathing slowly became really hard. But seriously Raven. What was that? You truly must have missed me.“ Clarke gave her a mocking look.

“Yeah... Um... No... I... You... You were just... And I, um... I didn't...“

“Reyes, you're stuttering. Take a breath, whatever you're talking about, everything is alright, so...“

The girls got cut off by Abby who finally came back from the bakery, two big bags of biscuits in her hands. She greeted Raven and gave one of them to her. Apparently she had been in a quandary of what she wanted so it had taken her 20 minutes to finally make a choice.

That also meant they needed to go to gate 9 3/4 now. So the girls grabbed their suitcases and began strolling in the direction of the pillar between gate 9 and 10, but Ravens mind was still with all that had happened before.

She was just hoping that Clarke was right and everything was okay, but her feeling told her differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so that was chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed.  
> Chapter three will hopefully be up next Saturday, but I can't promise, because it's the end of the School year and our teachers apparently believed it was a good idea to write all the tests in two weeks.  
> With the exception of Latin which we will be writing the week after. Great.  
> But I rather write this and read other fanfictions than to actually learn, which will show in my marks, but also makes the upload of this more likely.  
> But enough ranting.  
> Thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The train ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry for updating this so late. But there was School and then I got sick and then we went on a one week School trip (without Internet Connection of course) and blablabla. And then I think I just kind of forgot it. I hate me for it because I read a lot of fanfictions myself and hate to wait for the next chapter, just because I hate waiting in general. But here I am.   
> So I'm sorry. But here is chapter 3.
> 
> Finally XD

The train’s engine was groaning heavily when Clarke, her friend Raven and Abby entered the platform. It was crowded with pupils, teachers and siblings, who were screaming and shouting around.

It was a total mess and somewhere in the chaos Clarke caught sight of a well-known curly head.

Bellamy Blake. A -since that day- 7th grade Gryffindor and the brother of one of Clarke's best friends, Octavia. Also he was a really dickhead, at least in her opinion. She turned around, grabbed Raven's hand and said good bye to her mother.

The two girls gave their luggage to the conductor at one of the doors and struggled through the crowd. They hurried to catch Bellamy in order to find Octavia, too, but lost him in the end.

Suddenly Clarke heard someone calling her name and a happy face was looking out of a window.

“Heeeyy! Over here!”

“Octavia!” Clarke and Raven shouted simultaneously. “Come on I saved you some seats.” Octavia replied and her face disappeared from the frame.

“Oh thank God at least we have seats now.” They were happy not to have the same problem as every year which was searching for a free compartment for them.

The girls entered the train and found Bellamy and Octavia laughing while sitting in a mess of sweets. “Hey my girls!” the sister was welcoming her friends, while Bellamy was just grinning.

“Oh who's that?? It's princess mechanic!” now he was laughing his ass off about his own joke. Great, just like every time his sisters friends were around.

Clarke was making a grimace at him and sat down next to Octavia.

“Will these two seats be used, or can I just spread out myself?” Raven questioned. “Are Jasper and Monty coming?”

“I guess so.” Octavia answered, unpacking a chocolate frog. “Sorry, Reyes, seems you have to settle for one seat.”

“Hey y'all” Jasper chose this moment to open the compartment door. “Thanks for buying me sweets.” Monty grinned and jumped on one of the seats left. “Of course we did” Raven said ironically. “The more the merrier!”

“You all got everything? We're leaving in...” Clarke took a look at her wristwatch “...thirty seconds”.

“I think I forgot my broom” Jasper looked shocked. Everybody was staring at him and it was completely silent for a second.

“Haha just kidding” he smiled and took some of the sweets “I would never do that, not when Ravenclaw is about to kick Gryffindor's ass this year”.

“You dream” Bellamy boxed him in the shoulder. Raven couldn't hide a smile. “Oh we will!”

“Oh, hey guys, we're leaving!” Octavia stood up, not interested in more Quidditch fighting, and looked out the window. Her mother wasn't even there, but she loved looking at the platform while it seemed to become smaller and smaller.

Now the nine-hour-drive had begun.

It was quiet in this moment and Clarke was staring at Bellamy who was sitting opposite of her. His warm brown eyes focused on the Daily Prophet in his hands and his dark curls were spreading loosely over his forehead. Like the freckles were spread over his face.

He looked as peaceful as that and it wasn't like Clarke didn't know he was good looking. He was and he had a certain reputation for it, especially among the girls, much to the dismay of Octavia.

But he was an asshole half of the time and apart from that he was also...

Jasper's sudden shout put her out of her trance.”Wohoo!! Clarke has the hots for Bellamy, I knew it. Mont, you owe me twenty:”

“Oh shut up, that's not true!” Clarke blushed and was more than annoyed by the stupidity of the boy currently discussing the issue with Monty.

How could he even think she had the hots for the older Blake. Bellamy and she were maybe friends, but not even that for sure. They were always fighting and never agreed on anything, if it was about the best breakfast or their strategy for the next Quidditch match.

They would be a very terrible couple. Not that they ever would be, but still.

Why was she even thinking about that?

 

Bellamy's reaction to all this was rather indifferent. He just had a smug smile on his face the whole time during Monty's and Jasper's debate.

“Eww, can we please stop talking about this! This is my brother and one of my best friends we're talking about and I don't want this image forever imprinted in my brain. It's bad enough that Reyes always talks about how hot the Blake Genes are.”

“I do not do that, but well it's most likely true.”

They all had to laugh at that and Clarke was happy she wasn't the center of the conversation anymore.

She glanced over at Bellamy and caught him glancing back. They both quickly averted their eyes.

After that it was going on like this for the whole time. They were talking about their vacation and what each of them experienced, Bellamy and Clarke shooting an unnoticed glance at each other every now and then. Jasper nearly choked on his Pumpkin pie when Octavia told about how she got the new Sims19 game and about the family she created.

“You really do that? Creating a family, moreover a fictional one? And then they LIVE A LIFE? Why would you do that? I mean...”

“Cut it off Jasper. I won't tell you, you wouldn't understand it anyway.” The girls giggled.

“But..”

“No Jasper. Really, just leave it. I never understood and I grew up with this crap.” Bellamy tried to silence the younger boy. He didn't grow up in the wizarding world and sure he understood the technical part of the game, but why you would waste your time with that, he didn't know. And less so would Jasper who was a pureblood.

 

So they talked about everyone and everything that happened. Raven about her meeting with Kyle Wick, seventh year Ravenclaw (“He is such a dick I can't stand him. Damn engineers!), Monty about some creepy guy he bumped into at the train station (He was REALLY creepy), Octavia about Sims and some guy she'd kissed (She and Bellamy nearly started a fight over this) and Bellamy about some sport after he had cooled down.

Clarke wasn't really listening to all that, her mind drifting off to her own vacation. She would drop a comment here and there, but she didn't want to tell her friends about her father's death, at least not yet.

She didn't notice the concerned look Raven gave her, nor the way Bellamy’s face lit up in agitation, as if he was trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter!!! First thank you for reading this far, it really makes our day! As I said English is not our native language and this is our first fic, so tips and comments will be much appreciated. Next chapter will be up next Friday or saturday, Hope i won't Forget but we'll see. Again thank you for reading.


End file.
